


Happy

by Manicies



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manicies/pseuds/Manicies
Summary: Just a shitty little ficlet inspired by Yawpkatsi on tumblr. No real NSFW, just wanted to vent images.





	Happy

James couldn’t help the whimper that slipped through his trembling lips, entire body tense and tight and glistening with sweat around the fine, soft ropes that bound him, across his chest and stomach and arms and legs. The cloth over his eyes was also soft, but at this point was absolutely drenched, from both his sweat, and the tears leaking out from his scrunched eyes.

All over, the man shook, clearly over stimulated as Natasha slowly stepped around his kneeling frame, tracing a dainty hand over his heavily muscled shoulder. He almost bodily flinched at that, and she let out a soft croon, kneeling in front of him, setting her riding crop aside.

Leaning in close, she could feel his hot breath against her face, a long hand reaching up and cupping his stubbled cheek, a soft, chuckling hum escaping her.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, pet…” Natasha purred, James’ breath hitching as he bit his lower lip, almost chewing at it.

“So good, behaving so well. We’re almost done, then I’ll untie you. Do you think you can handle that for me?”

The thick whine that escaped him was her answer, and she felt a smile cross her lips as she leant in, pecking at him softly. His entire body flexed at that, the ropes straining. She knew he could break out in a heartbeat, and if he wasn’t enjoying the situation, he already would have. She knew he wasn’t going to, though. He was exactly where he wanted to be.


End file.
